Lost Stories
by Azurela
Summary: Hey there fans I found an old flash drive from before my hardrive crashed two years ago and these drabbles/stories were on it and I felt like sharing for those of you who enjoy my stuff. I don't know if I'll write more or not to each chapter, they may be drabblish, they may not. Axel/Roxas, Demyx/Zexion mostly. Rated M just in case.
1. Axel's Speedo

A/n: Hey there fans~ I found an old flash drive from before my hardrive crashed two years ago and this/these was/were on it (there might possibly be more) so I felt like sharing [: I don't know if I'll write more or not to each chapter (they may be drabblish, they may not). I mean I'm certainly capable of writing more but this was me spewing out ideas back in '09 and/or earlier. The title for this one's because welllll (I started lolling when I found it again)… I described it to a friend as Axel's a pedo… and she thought I said Axel's Speedo xD;; so yeah. Here you go.

Rated **M** obviously for possibilities.

**_Axel's Speedo_**

xXx

Axel Kudou let out a long dejected sigh as his gaze shifted to the window closest to him. He ran a hand through his fiery hair. Boredom had set in already and he really wished that he was elsewhere.

It wasn't that he didn't like where he was, no. It was just that every day, he came, saw the same people, worked on the same paper work, and maybe sold a few cars if he was lucky. He did like being in charge of a car dealership but sometimes he couldn't help but find it to be so…

_(Monotonous…)_

Unappealing… Really, when he'd inherited his father's business, he'd thought that it would be great. He'd be his own boss, as well as be able to do as he wished.

Axel was only twenty-three and really didn't have anything that he should be complaining about. He was successful, well established, _damn sexy_, girls loved him, and could do as he pleased. So, he should be happy.

But he _wasn't_ happy and he _did_ complain- often in fact. Because really? The red head couldn't help but be bored. He wanted _excitement_, he wanted _adventure_, but he didn't want a girlfriend. He never had found girls to be all that appealing. He wanted something _new_- and he was afraid it'd never happen.

That is… until he saw _him_ for the first time.

xXx

It was a day, just like any other. The red head had been working on paper work in his office, getting ready for a sale, and had stacked up what he'd finished on a separate pile then casually glanced out of his office. He found himself watching, curious, as a boy who had to be somewhere between the ages of ten and twelve talk to a group of his employees in a persuasive manner. He raised an eyebrow when he saw them giving him money.

It wasn't that Axel disapproved of the kid trying to sell things- he just had a policy in place that kept people from selling other things while on the premises. So, the red head got up and made his way to the group.

His employees stiffened slightly when they saw him approach and stop behind the blonde haired boy. Said boy noticed that the others' attention was no longer on him, but rather behind him. So he turned, looking slightly surprised to see the red head. Axel was surprised as well and as his eyes locked with the boy's, he couldn't help but think that he was…

(_Cute, really cute…) _

Quite intriguing… What with his pristinely spiked blonde hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes, a slight look of curiosity painted across his face.

Nonetheless, he'd come over for a reason, and in a firm but gentle voice, he said it. "I'm sorry, but there is a rule against people selling merchandise at my establishment." The boy smiled at him and Axel's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Oh I'm not selling anything, just asking for donations," he explained. Axel blinked, surprised that he'd been able to get so many of his employees to comply.

"May I ask what for?" he asked.

"The Wish Foundation," the blonde replied with ease. He looked to the side. "My cousin, Demyx… he's really sick and the doctors say that he's not going to make it. So I… I wanted to raise money so that he could have his final wish. I didn't think that it'd be a big deal since my mom works here."

Axel glanced at the small crowd that had been around the blonde earlier warningly and they quickly scattered, going back to where they were supposed to be.

"Who's your mom?" he asked.

"Tifa Strife," the blonde replied. Axel thought of the woman, knowing her right away. She had black hair and brown eyes. She often stayed late, over working herself, sometimes staying until the early hours of the morning. He'd often wondered why she worked so hard, she always looked so exhausted… so… "She has to work hard to support me," the blonde continued, interrupting Axel's thoughts.

"What about your dad? Doesn't he help?" Axel asked, immediately wondering if he'd asked something too personal. The blonde was silent for a long moment.

"I never knew him," he said finally.

Axel apologized softly. "Look," he said after a moment, "I respect that you're trying to raise money, but you really can't do it here. You're distracting my employees." The blonde nodded, turning to leave. That is, he was, until the red head gripped his wrist, turning him back around.

"Don't stop trying though," the red head continued, slipping a one hundred dollar bill into the blonde's hand. "It's for a great cause," he whispered. The blonde's eyes widened considerably as he stared into the red head's own vivid green. Axel smiled slightly, ruffling his hair. "See ya, kiddo," he murmured just before slipping away.

The red head went to his office, closing the door behind him and sitting behind his desk. He was still thinking about the kid even as he resumed his work. He closed his eyes and immediately saw him. Gorgeous blue eyes, beautiful honey hair… and a smile that nearly made his heart want to stop. He hadn't felt this way in quite a long time it was almost as if he was…

Axel's eyes shot open. _Nonononono _no way in _hell_ no _fucking _way was he in love with a kid he'd just seen for the first time. _A kid_. The blonde had to be at least ten! That was an eleven year difference! …shit.

The red head gripped his hair, elbows resting on his desk as he silently brooded over the matter. He was so busy trying to convince himself that he wasn't a _fucking_ _pedophile_ despite having feelings for a kid whose name he didn't even know, that he nearly missed the small knock that came from his door. The red head took a deep breath to calm down.

"Come in," he said quietly, mouth suddenly dry. His eyes widened slightly when he saw who it was.

The very blonde he'd just been thinking about stood in the doorway, blonde hair slightly askew because the red had had ruffled it, yet still spiked as it had been moments earlier, and brilliant sapphire eyes. Axel swallowed when they met with his emerald.

"Uhm," the blonde said, glancing away, "My mom's busy working and there's nothing to do, so I was wondering if it'd be okay if I stayed in here with you."

Axel felt his heart rate begin to quicken as he watched the boy standing in the doorframe. He was so… innocent, so perfect… so pure… just like an angel… "Alright," he said smoothly, barely realizing that he'd said anything until the blonde came into the room. Axel cursed himself as the door shut behind him.

The blonde sat in a chair next to the red head's desk, facing him. "What's your name," he suddenly asked. Axel blinked in surprise.

"I'm surprised your mom didn't tell you," he said. The blonde shrugged.

"She's always busy," he said, looking down and kicking at the floor.

"It's Axel," The red head said, making the blonde look up.

"A-x-e-l?" he asked. The red head smirked, relaxing a bit.

"Yeah," he said, "got it memorized?" The blonde smiled.

"Yeah; I like it." The red head shrugged.

"What's your name, kid?" Axel asked.

"Hey, I'm not a kid! I'm going to be thirteen in two months!" the blonde said defensively, pouting childishly.

Axel laughed lightly. "Until you turn eighteen, yes, you're a kid, so I've every right to call you one."

And hopefully remind himself of the fact…

The blonde frowned, looking down at the floor and not answering for a few minutes. "It's Roxas," he said sullenly, arms crossed. Axel glanced at the blonde, loving his adorable pout.

"Sorry if calling you a kid upsets you. You actually seem really mature," the red head said after a moment. Roxas shrugged.

"It's okay. I guess it's true."

Silence ensued as the red head resumed his work. He finished filling out a few documents then happened to glance up, catching Roxas staring at him. "What?" he asked feeling slightly self-conscious.

"When'd you get those tattoos on your face?" the blonde asked.

Axel looked back down at his work. "A long time ago. Some ideas seem better than they really are when you're drunk." He saw Roxas nod out of the corner of his eye. "Don't try it for a long time."

Roxas nodded. "Okay… but I like them." Axel smiled slightly.

"I'm glad… My parents were furious. Your mom probably would be too." Roxas nodded slowly.

"Yeah…"

"So, Roxas, what do you usually do all day?" Axel asked to keep the conversation going as he continued to work.

"Well… I go to school, then usually go to a park until it gets dark, then come here." Axel stopped writing mid-word.

"I've never seen you in here before, and I know that your mom works till two in the morning sometimes. Where do you sleep?" he asked, mildly concerned.

"In the cars," Roxas said like it was no big deal. Axel immediately stood, going toward the door, making the blond panic. He gripped the red-head's hand just as he was about to open the door. "Please Axel, it's no big deal, I don't mind, and mom can't afford to have anybody watch me! I didn't get her into trouble did I? D-did I?"

Axel looked down into that worry-filled face, feeling guilty. "I really can't have you sleeping in the cars, Roxas-"

"Then I won't sleep!" the blond interrupted. Axel smiled slightly.

"You have to sleep, Roxas."

"Please… she's not in trouble is she?" Roxas asked, panic rising. Axel shook his head.

"No, but we need to go see her, okay?" Roxas nodded hesitantly.

"Okay."

xXx

The red-head and the blond made their way toward Tifa's office, Roxas trailing behind Axel, still afraid. Axel didn't stop until he reached the door to Roxas' mother's office and knocked.

Tifa turned, seeing Axel. She was obviously sleep deprived, having dark circles under his eyes, but still gave him a smile, telling him to come in. It vanished when Roxas followed him in.

"Cute kid you have, Tifa," Axel said. "I hear he spends quite a bit of time here." Tifa's eyes widened.

"A-am I f-fired?" She asked, shaking. Axel shook his head when he saw Roxas pale.

"No, but I really can't have him sleeping in the display cars," he replied.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll try to figure something out and have someone watch him. I j-just need a bit of time."

Axel shook his head, making her stop. "You really shouldn't spend extra money if you can't afford to." He continued when Tifa was silent for a long moment. "Look, I know you have it rough, so I want to offer to help you."

Tifa looked at Axel confusedly. "What do you mean?

"Well, Roxas seems like a really good kid, and I have a lot of extra room at my place- so if it's okay with you, he could stay with me when you're working over-time." Roxas blinked, looking up at the red-head.

"Axel… I could never impose on you like that… I work over-time so much…" she replied.

"It's not imposing- I'm offering."

Tifa smiled gratefully. "Okay. Thank you so much, Axel. It's alright with me if it's alright with Roxas." She said. Tifa turned to Roxas, smiling. "Roxas baby, do you mind going with Axel rather than staying here?" she asked. Roxas was still watching Axel.

Sapphire bore into emerald and Axel's heart nearly stopped. "No, I don't mind, mom," he replied after a few moments.

Tifa thanked Axel again just before the two made their way back to the red-head's office.

xXx

A/n: Well there you go, there's one of my lovely ideas that I thought I'd lost forever (: I hope you liked it!


	2. Black as Night is Day

A/n: I liked this concept a lot- an unconventional love; an angel falls for a demon during a hellish war between the two (of course, there's more to it than that). 08/31/08. Unfortunately this' all I wrote at the time.

**_Black as Night is Day_**

xXx

_I don't remember exactly how we met anymore, that beautiful red-head and I, just that there was a lot of hatred between us. Even so, that seems to be but a fleeting memory right now. Angry words were spat at each other, threats to kill the other. It seems so distant, but so close. At night we love, during day we hate. The danger, the thrill, the horrifying truth of the matter fills me with inexplicable thrills; I'm in love with someone I'm not supposed to be._

_It's just like playing with fire- the danger of getting burned is outweighed by the thrill of seeing the flame spread._

xXx


	3. Worthless

A/n: Zexion/ angst.

**_Worthless_**

xXx

_Get out, we never wanted you!_

_We hate you!_

_You are stupid, worthless and will never be anything but a waste of space!_

Those were words that were said by people who should love him so much. Something that shouldn't ever be said, right? Why then were they said as well as dripping with so much malice?

Why did his parents hate him so much?

Blows hit him but didn't quite sting as much as the words.

xXx

He screamed into his pillow, feeling ashamed and angry that he couldn't control himself anymore and hold back the tears he'd been staving off for so long. He had always tried so hard to keep an unreadable mask on his face, hiding most of it behind a veil of slate hair. Sometimes he just couldn't. It was too hard. The words, being hit and kicked until he was covered with bruises, barely able to move anymore, made it so hard.

He cried into that pillow, sobs smothered, tears hidden. He had vowed long ago that no one would _ever_ see him cry. So far he had been successful. He'd always been able to hold it in and then completely break down when he was alone.

He questioned his existence for the thousandth time, continued sobs muffled. He never had quite understood why he was alive.

He was worthless. He truly believed that.

Why else would it be said so often?

He had never been anything but trouble to anyone, didn't matter.

Why _was_ he alive?

Did he even matter to anybody?

Would he ever?

Would anyone even care if he died?

He doubted it.

xXx

Familiar thoughts of suicide raced through his mind. How to do it so that it would be quick and painless? He supposed that slitting his wrists the best option. A sharp brief pain, maybe a little panic, but then nothing but black. Sweet comforting darkness that would forever end his pain if he but only seized the opportunity to escape from the hell that was his life.

If only he were brave enough to do it.

xXx

He saw him from a distance.

A beautiful blond with the most unique hair he'd ever seen.

Was it a mullet? Or was it a Mohawk?

He almost smiled for the first time in a long time as the blonde passed. Almost.

He wanted to go up to him. To say hi but kept his distance, hiding behind a book as he read because he knew that the blond would just hate him. Everyone did. Besides, he didn't want to defile such a perfect creature with his presence.

He was worthless and undeserving, anyway.

xXx

A/n: Another lost bit of a story that almost was. Probably would've been sweet/tragic. Sorry it's choppy. It was pretty rough when I lost it.


	4. It All Started With a Bet

A/N: Just a random oneshot. I felt like some Zexion/ Demyx.

**_It All Started With a Bet_**

xXx

It all started with a bet- or more of a challenge if you will. Demyx was doing his daily jog for physical education when Larxene decided to make a wager.

_"Hey, Dem, I bet you can't make it through your first day of PE without hurting yourself." The blonde girl that Demyx didn't particularly like challenged the Sitar player._

_"You're on Larxene!" He called out, looking back at her and immediately tripping. Oh but he'd done worse than trip. He'd fallen into the person in front of him who'd fallen into the person in front of her and had created a domino-like effect, involving half of the class. So not only did he have a bet to contend with but a very angry PE class as well._

And now he, Demyx, the klutzy kid with the strange mullet, or was that a mohawk? was standing in front of boy he had never even seen before.

Said boy was someone that the other kids classified as 'emo' because of his hair and was someone who seemed to like to read a lot and detach himself from the rest of society. Demyx would have probably never noticed him before had Larxene not pointed him out because she wanted him to do something involving the 'little emo kid' to get him to show some emotion for winning her bet.

Demyx stood in front of the boy, absentmindedly gripping his newly bandaged arm. The boy looked like he was very much into his book and completely unaware of his surroundings, so Demyx just stood there, trying to think of something to do.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk at me all day or is there something you want?" The slate-haired boy asked suddenly, only moving to flip the page. Okay, so maybe he wasn't completely unaware of his surroundings.

"Are you Zexion by chance?" the blonde asked.

"Perhaps," the other boy said, still reading.

Demyx took a deep breath then bent down, reaching out and gripping the other boy's book, yanking it away from him. The boy, who Demyx assumed was Zexion just closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He was obviously used to people doing that by now.

"Planning on giving my book back?" Zexion asked in monotone.

"Doubt it," Demyx said, hoping for a reaction. He got none and instead, Zexion reached to his side, rummaging in his bag for something. When he pulled out another book, even thicker than the one Demyx was holding, which he assumed weighed at least five pounds, the blonde heard Larxene laugh, not too far behind him.

"Have fun reading that," the slate haired boy stated. "It's in Greek."

Demyx blinked. Greek, huh? This Zexion person was rather… witty. How to combat that? A small smile tugged at the blond's lips.

"I didn't say that I was going to read it," the blond said. His smile faded slightly when Zexion didn't respond. "I might just give it to Axel," he continued. It was well known that the red-head didn't like reading books- he liked burning them.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to get me to get a rise out of me," Zexion replied, turning another page.

"Why would you thi-" Demyx started, stopping when he saw Zexion's frown deepen.

"That's all that mindless dolts like you do." Demyx pouted before pointing angrily. Zexion didn't even bother to look at him.

"Now look here! I might be clumsy and I might not be the smartest but I am not mindless!" The shorter boy merely turned the page to his book. "Just because I!" He stopped, cutting himself off before gripping the book, then holding it out to the shorter boy, sighing and shaking his head, realizing how he must look to the 'emo' boy. "I'm sorry." Still not sparing a moment of his time for the book thief, Zexion simply continued to read. "Look, you don't have to forgive me but-"

"I don't." Demyx shrugged.

"That's fine," he murmured, setting the book beside the shorter boy before walking away. He didn't get far before he was being shoved into the lockers.

"What do you think you're doing dumbass!" The blond cringed as Larxene yelled at him, hiding behind his hands. "Get your ass back there and-" then there was silence. When he peeked, he saw Larxene on the ground and Zexion was behind him, still reading.

"Zexion? Where did you come from!" The slate haired boy brushed a stray strand out of his hair.

"Do you like coffee?"

"Y-yeah." A ghost of a smile graced Zexion's lips.

"Good because you're taking me out for some to make up for threatening to give my book to that red-haired delinquent." Demyx smiled back, guessing he was forgiven.

"What happened to Larxene?" Zexion shrugged.

"I don't like bullies."

xXx

A/n: This' this last one I think. But if I find any more, I'll certainly put them here~ I hope these weren't all that bad xD; man, it really brightened my mood, finding these today. I hope that you enjoyed them :D

I'm going to, as of now say that these are complete. However, I may write more for any of these stories, if I'm feeling inspired to continue them.


End file.
